Teen Parents
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: For a Muggle Studies project in their 6th year, Lily and James have to act like a married couple with a niffler as their son. Will they survive for two weeks, or will they drive eachother crazy? Fluff in later chapters. JL RR!
1. The assignment

(A/n: I have two things to say…Sirius is **_hott_**, and I really like reviews! Ok!)

James Potter sighed and lazily tipped his chair back. Behind him, Sirius was doodling in his parchment, a bored expression on his handsome face. Remus sat next to Sirius, watching Professor Harvey with rapt attention. James turned his head slightly, so he could see the side of Lily's face. She already had all of her homework finished, and was now busy writing a note to her friend Elle. 

Professor Harvey's pointer landed on James' desk with an audible 'whap'. The tousle-haired sixth year jerked back to a normal sitting position.

"Mr. Potter," The muggle studies professor drawled. "I'm assuming that you can tell me the assignment I just explained?"

James looked around at his neighbors, very aware that he was the center of attention. _As usual_, he thought. Behind him, Sirius snickered.

"Yes, Sir, I can," James proclaimed. Harvey raised his wispy eyebrows. James stood. "We're all going to go outside and play quidditch--" He started to stride towards the door, but was firmly pulled back by the collar of his robes.

"No, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid we're not doing that," Professor Harvey said in a bemused tone as James' classmates laughed. "We're going to simulate the relationship of a married couple. You and a classmate will take care of a niffler for two weeks, and are not allowed to use magic to help care for it."

Sirius raised his hand. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm desperately allergic to nifflers."

James struggled to stifle his snort of laughter. Professor Harvey crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then, Mr. Black, I guess you can write a two-foot essay on the differences between wizards and muggles when is comes to raising children."

Remus raised his hand, politely waiting to be called on. "And we're choosing partners today, Professor?"

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students started throwing each other distinct looks, trying to inconspicuously choose partners. Harvey tried to subdue his students, but quickly remembered how antsy they could be.

"Choose your partners," he said in defeat.

Immediately students were jumping out of their seats and grabbing partners. Remus was chosen by Elle, while James walked casually towards Lily. Sirius remained, smirking, in his seat.

Lily didn't even turn around as James approached her.

"Go away, Potter," she said in exasperation. James leaned on her desk.

"Sorry, Evans," he replied, smiling disarmingly. "But it looks like everyone else is taken…"

Lily looked around desperately, and saw that James spoke the truth. She glowered at him.

"Fine," she said loftily. "But you better not mess up this project."

James shrugged. Everyone knew that he and Sirius were the smartest boys in school, so he knew she was just trying to get one up on him. Professor Harvey was already busily handing out nifflers. He placed the last one on Lily's desk as the bell that signaled the end of the day's classes tolled.

After collecting his things, James quickly caught up to Lily in the hall. She gave him a haughty look at continued walking with Elle. James ruffled back his black hair and tapped her shoulder.

"Look, Lily," he said when she faced him. "I'm doing what I can to be a good partner, but if you keep acting like this--like you hate me just for the sake of hating me--We're not going to get anything done on this project. So…Truce?" He held out his hand. After a moments hesitation, she shook it.

"Sorry," she said, brushing claret hair out of her emerald eyes. "But you know…I'm so used to you acting like…You." James was trying to think of a reply to this when Sirius and Remus came up on either side of him.

"How are you newlyweds?" Sirius joked, pushing Lily and James closer together. Remus laughed and went over to Elle, who was holding their niffler. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Sirius. This is just a stupid project," she told Sirius firmly. He tossed back the black locks that always settled with a casual elegance around his eyes.

"Whatever you say," Sirius laughed, and dashed away, making kissing noises over his back. James raised his wand,

"I can still get him from here," he murmured, aiming at Sirius's back. Lily made a noise of annoyance.

"That is so typical," she muttered, turning to walk away. James stopped her.

"Lily, wait!" He protested, catching her. "We haven't even named our son!" He indicated the niffler that she carried.

"You want to name it?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," James said stoutly. "Yes I do. He's kind of…Hairy. We can name him Hairy."

She rolled her eyes. "Hairy? Our son is named Harry?"

James nodded, a sly smile playing across his face. "Or Harry, if you want."

Lily eyed him warily. "What's the difference?"

Her 'husband' cautiously rested his arm on her shoulder. "One is spelled h-a-i-r-y, and one is spelled h-a-r-r-y."

She snorted. "Well, I guess we have a son named Harry!"

(A/n: K that was kind of a double-entendre. I hope you liked! Now…PLEASE review!)


	2. close call

(wow! Now lets keep up THAT review pace!)

That night in the common room, James tried to be as collected and mature as possible. There were no vulgar jokes, no rude words, and no conceited displays of magic or pranks. He was intent on showing Lily he could be what she wanted him to be.

Sirius nudged his best friend when Lily came down the girls' staircase, holding Hairy. A grin spread slowly across his face.

"Hey, Lily?" Sirius called innocently. James watched him with an expression of mingled horror and curiosity. Lily shifted Hairy on her shoulder so she could wave, and walked over to James and Sirius.

"Something you need?" She asked, yawning. "I was just coming down to give Hairy to James before I go to bed--" 

"Actually," Sirius interrupted. "I've been thinking about that. You see, muggle parents don't switch parental responsibilities every night. I think you and James should sleep with Hairy, _together_."

Lily gasped. James swallowed hard, not sure whether to laugh in exuberance or cringe. "SIRIUS BLACK! ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT--THAT JAMES AND I…"

Sirius flung up his hands to protect himself from her wrath. "No! God, no! I think you should both kip here, in the common room. With the niffler…?"

James mused over this blatantly. Lily narrowed her eyes, thinking. Finally she handed Hairy to James. "I get the good couch."

Lily was settling herself into the depth of the couch cushions as James placed Hairy in his makeshift niffler crib and made sure he was content. The embers in the fire flickered, glowing dimly in the hearth. James fell onto his couch happily, just barely stopping himself from ruffling his hair. Lily turned over to face him.

"Don't ever mention this to _anyone_," she warmed ominously. James smiled.

"I won't."

Lily closed her eyes for several moments, then opened them.

"James?" She asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Why are you such a bullying toe-rag?"

James frowned and turned over, blocking her out. He had to remember to punch Sirius for putting him through this. Lily continued.

"Because I think I would otherwise really like you." She sat up silently.

James lifted his head, sure he hadn't heard her correctly. Suddenly he felt her weight on his couch. He sat up.

"You would?" He affirmed. She nodded, not meeting his eyes "Yea…Well…I can't really help who I am, but I've been trying…"

Lily edged closer to him and tried to casually run her hand through his hair. James was staggered. She had caught him completely off-guard.

"If you're going to be my husband, you have to act like a husband," Lily whispered, leaning closer.

James' eyes widened. He was afraid to breath. Slowly he lifted his hand to place it behind her head. He leaned in slowly.

A log in the hearth fell with a crack. James and Lily jerked apart. Lily regained her composure.

"Well, maybe someday, Potter. Goodnight then." Deftly Lily returned to her cough and buried herself under the blankets.

James lay awake for hours after, listening to Hairy trying to tunnel out of his crib, and thinking about what had just happened. He had almost kissed Lily. _He had almost kissed Lily_. And he didn't even know how it came about. Suddenly, she was there. James started to nod off, no longer being able to differentiate between dream and reality. For a moment he thought that Sirius was in the shadowy corner of the common room, laughing. Then he opened his eyes and realized that it was a dream. Sighing in defeat, James turned over and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lils!" Elle's shrill cry came from somewhere above James. Lily and James woke with a start. Lily's jaw dropped when she saw her best friend.

"Elle!" She stammered. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight!" The brunette replied, eyes bulging. "What're you doing here?"

James groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"'Morning," he grumbled, stumbling off of the couch.

Elle eyed him coldly. Lily licked her lips.

"I was doing my Muggle Studies project," she explained, pointing at the niffler's crib. 

"And that requires you to sleep here with _him_?" Elle demanded. Lily's eyes flicked from James to Elle.

"Well, I want the good grade," she said coldly. "Otherwise you couldn't do _anything_ to keep me in the same room as _him_ for more than ten seconds."

James looked around the room, looking for the boy Lily must be talking about. Elle glared at him with a triumphant smile in her face. Lily marched up the girl' staircase.

"You take care of Hairy today," she called over her shoulder, and disappeared from sight. James rubbed his temples and picked up Hairy from the crib. Elle remained where she was, arms crossed.

"I would look at you, but I'm afraid I'll turn to stone," James muttered, picking up his blankets and vanishing them. Elle made the distinct "Uh!" sound that girls make when they're annoyed. James rolled his eyes, flattened his hair, and bounded up the boys' staircase.

All of his year mates were asleep when James burst into the room. He set Hairy down, and the niffler immediately commenced to search the room for shiny objects. Sirius, Remus, and Peter stirred and started to wake as James paced the room, seething.

"Something wrong, James?" Remus asked, his words thick and slurred.

"No, everything's _great_!" James said hotly. "Well, it _was_ great, until Elle came!" 

Remus jumped out of bed. "Don't you say that!"

Sirius wiped his face with his hands and sprang up, holding James back.

"He didn't mean it, Rem," Sirius assured the brown-haired boy. "He's just peeved that Lily spent the whole night yelling at him."

James whirled around. "Yea, that's it," he said sarcastically. "And Elle had nothing to do with her change of heart?'"

Peter watched this exchange with interest, his eyes going from boy-to-boy as they spoke as if he were watching an exciting quidditch game. Remus shrugged.

"Sorry James. If you had a bad night, then…"

Sirius pushed James onto his bed. "Cool it, James. You're acting out of order."

James looked away. "Yea, sorry. I'm going to bed again." And, with all of his friends watching closely, James buried himself under the heavy crimson comforter and feigned sleep until they, too, went back to bed.


	3. rebound

James was sitting on the common room floor, playing with Hairy, when Sirius found him.

"You've been sulking all day, Prongs," he said, casually leaning against the ornately carven arm of the couch.

James looked up at him. "What do I see in her?"

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. "Wouldn't know," he replied dryly. "Besides the fact that she contains many of the attributes that you like in a girl. But, you know, she's only into school work…And Ravenclaw guys. You two just don't mix. Unlike me and Kelly--"

"You didn't!" James shouted. Hairy squeaked in fright and rolled into a tight little ball. Absently, James patted him in apology. Sirius smirked.

"Yes, I did," he said in a low voice.

"When?" James demanded.

"Last night. Room of Requirement." He answered James' question before it was asked. James gaped at him.

"You're well in it, mate!" He finally said. "Kelly Lizenson…She's the best looking girl in our year!"

Sirius laughed.

"Best looking Ravenclaw, one of the smarter girls at school," James rattled on, "voted best party-girl, most asked-out girl last year--not to mention the girl who turned down the most guys-- outstanding flirt--"

"Stop it James, you're making me blush!" Sirius joked, before punching him on the arm. "Anyway, we've a Hogsmeade trip today, and Kelly has a cute friend who wants to go with you…"

James sprung up from the floor. "Name?"

"Taylor Hinan," Sirius recited.

James smiled, and without explanation ran up the boys' staircase. He came down a minute later--without Hairy. Sirius lifted his eyebrows, asking for explanation.

"I got a second year to baby-sit Hairy," James amended. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the students going to Hogsmeade were gathered in the Great Hall. Remus was already down their when his two best friends arrived. He was escorting Elle that day, on their first official date.

Sirius was immediately spotted by Kelly and she came over to them, Taylor a step behind her. James smiled. Kelly had streaky, light brown hair that reached just past her shoulder blades, with two shorter locks that perfectly framed her innocent-looking face. Her bright blue eyes were shining mischievously as she introduced her friend.

"Sirius, this is Taylor," she said, as the girl stepped forward. She was slightly shorter than Kelly, reaching up to about James's chin. She had wavy strawberry-blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Sirius smiled.

"Kelly, Taylor, this is James," he politely. The girls giggled. 

"We know," they said in unison. James smiled and stepped forward.

"So, how can we help you ladies toda--"

"JAMES POTTER!" A girl's angry shriek burst from behind him, and a moment later James found himself in the presence of a very angry Lily Evans.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Well, hello, Lily--"

"Where is our son?" She asked in a dangerous tone. James frowned.

"I hired a babysitter, since I have plans today."

Lily stood there for several moments, an awkward silence growing. Finally she walked back to her group of friends, slightly red in the face.

"You have a son?" Taylor asked dejectedly, with a hint of anger in her voice. James spun to face her.

"No!" He said emphatically. "It's a muggle-studies project. She was referring the our niffler."

Kelly laughed. "Well that's a relief! You would have broken Taylor's heart--"

Taylor, blushing profusely, elbowed her friend in the face. James smiled and took her hand.

"How could I break the heart of such a pretty girl?" He said with a wink. Taylor smiled and sent Kelly an astounded look.

Sirius slung his arm around Kelly's waist and beckoned his friends out the door. The long procession of friends, couples, and loners had started its way towards Hogsmeade. Remus and Elle were talking animatedly several yards in front of James and Sirius, and Lily was with two other girls some paces in from of them.

It took about ten minutes to reach the village, and fat droplets of rain started to fall as they arrived. Sirius gave James a meaningful look and walked away with Kelly towards a secluded part of the town.

James looked down at Taylor. "Want to go inside?" He asked. She nodded.

Soon they were situated comfortably at a table by the fire in the Three Broomsticks. James ordered them both butterbeers.

"So, Taylor," he invited. "What are you interested in?"

She looked around, as if checking for eavesdroppers, and bit her lip.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked. He leaned in closer, intrigued. She took this as a silent confirmation and continued. "Well…You. I've like you for _ages_, James."

James resisted his instinct to jerk his head back and let his jaw drop. Instead he listened as she opened her mouth again.

"I was hoping that after we get back tonight, you and I could…You know…" She entwined her fingers with his under the table and brushed his leg. James cleared his throat.

"Uh…Yea. Yea, that sounds good," he said, still trying to process what she had said.

"Good!" She whispered. "Let's go now."

James laughed and stood., leading her out of the crowded bar.

Sirius and Kelly were walking hand-in-hand towards the bar as James and Kelly departed. After a quick conference with Sirius, all four of them headed towards Honeydukes. They had no idea that Lily was watching them with narrowed eyes.

It took very little effort on James and Sirius's part to persuade Kelly and Taylor to come into the cellar with them. They were somewhat surprised, however, when the two handsome gryffindor boys opened a trap door and waited for them to descend.

"I promise, nothing bad it down here," Sirius assured them with a winning smile. Kelly smiled in return and took his hand as he assisted her down the stone steps.

James waited for Taylor. She took his hand with a hinting squeeze before stepping into the darkness.

After almost half an hour of leading the girls through the dark, the four students emerged into the shadowed niche by the witch's statue. The girls gasped in wonder.

"We have another surprise for you," James whispered to Taylor. She giggled.

Sirius led the way to the tapestry of the wizard trying to teach trolls ballet. Kelly was clinging to him in anticipation. Sirius smiled as he paced back and forth three times. James wondered what it was that he was asking for. Within seconds a highly-polished oak door appeared, gold handle glinting.

James opened it, his excitement evident (in more than one way). Inside was a dark gold-painted chamber, with candles making the room inviting yet mysterious. Two doorways led off to separate bedrooms, both with attached master bathrooms, king beds, assorted refreshments, gum, and towels.

Taylor grabbed James's hand and pulled him into the nearer bedroom, slamming the door with her foot. James pulled free of her grasp and laughed.

"Easy, Taylor," he said coolly, inspecting his hair in the mirror. "Give them a second."

They waited until they heard the other door close. Taylor shivered.

"James Potter, I have waited too long," she stated.

(_A/n: Don't you hate A/n's in the middle of stories? Anyway, if you don't like fluff, proceed to the end of the scene, it cuts off with ~~~~~~~~~)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James set Taylor on the bed and let her lay there as he unbuttoned his shirt. In the mirror he could see himself, his six pack now visible. He turned back to Taylor, who was waiting expectantly. Slowly James bore down on her, gliding his lips over her neck and shoulder. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, so he was laying on top of her. James caught her eyes for a split second before pressing mouth to hers. His tongue brushed against her lips, and she opened her mouth. Taylor's hands started roaming James's body and came to a rest on the button of his pants. Hastily she fumbled to undo it, finally succeeding. The relief that spread through James caused him to deepen the kiss with a small groan. His hands snaked under her shirt and up, reaching her bra. Expertly he reached behind her and undid it, pulling the garment off of her and throwing it to the side.

Obviously this girl knew what she was doing. Before he knew it, James was on his back. With one hand, he undid her jeans and slid his hand in. She grabbed it with a seductive smile and leaned close to her ear.

"Tonight is just for you," she whispered, causing his member to throb painfully, constrained by his pants.

Taylor slid down across his chest and further undid his pants, pulling them down slightly. She pulled down his boxers and lowered her mouth…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(A/n: sorry, another a/n. ok I felt kinda weird writing that. It's really not what I'm like…Oh and no time passed since that last sentence, it was just the end of the raunchy scene.)_

James heard a polite knock on his door. He swore silently and grabbed Taylor, pulling her up and into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered genuinely, chest heaving with disappointment. "Just…Stay here for a minute."

Still cursing he walked to the door, careful to button his pants again. There was another knock. James pulled the door open.

Lily stood before him, green eyes angrily taking in the scene, and James's open shirt. He made to button the shirt, but she grabbed his hand.

"Where is she?" Lily demanded, inspecting the room.

"Who?" James said coldly.

"Taylor," Lily replied, tone matching his.

James looked down guiltily. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lils. I was just going to sleep here tonight--"

Lily stepped forward and kissed him. James was so taken aback that he simply stood where he was. After several moments Lily ended the kiss.

"Excuse me!" Taylor cried indignantly.

"Well you're not excused!" Lily responded. "I thought you said she wasn't here, James!"

James looked from Lily to Taylor, weighing his options. "I lied, Lily," he said, frowning. "Because I didn't know why you were here."

"So leave, Evans!" Taylor demanded. Lily was furious.

"Who do you think you are?" She retorted. "James doesn't _like_ you!"

"Yes he does!" Taylor shouted. "Don't you, James?"

James was now victim to two angry girls' furious glares.

"I--I…" And without another word of explanation, James fled the room.

That night, James hid when Lily came into the tower, and didn't come out until she had retired to her dorm. Sirius came down later carrying two things: Hairy, and James's broom. He set them on the floor and fell onto the couch next to James.

"You set this up," James accused suddenly. Sirius looked at him quizzically. 

"If you're talking about Taylor--"

"I am."

"--Then I had the best intentions. I thought I could get your mind off Lily."

James turned to face him. "Yea, well…It worked. And now I 'm in trouble."

Sirius stood to retrieve Hairy and the broom from the floor and handed them to James. "You owe me four galleons. I had to pay that third year for you."

James grunted in acknowledgement. "What's the broom for?"

Sirius smiled. "Boys can't walk up the girls' staircase, but they can sure as hell fly."

James laughed and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Padfoot, old boy, you are a genius."

Sirius waved him off and scooped up Hairy. Shaking his head, he climbed the boys' staircase and was out of sight.

James stood at the foot of the girls' stairs, strengthening his resolve. Finally he mounted his broom, kicked off, and quickly flew to the top. Miraculously, nothing bad happened. For a minute James stood at the top and looked around. 

The girls' dorms were much cleaner than the boys' dorms. They also smelled nicer and were better decorated.

_Enough wasting time_, he told himself, and quietly paced the girls' hallway, looking for the right door. Soon he came to the door that sported the sign:

_6th year girls_

Tentatively James knocked. It was over a minute before the door opened. Lily seemed to think that she was dreaming. She rubbed her eyes and did a double take. Finally she seemed to realize that the boy in front of her was real.

"James?" She was shocked.

"Lily," he said boldly. "This is a booty call."


	4. the accident

~Tentatively James knocked. It was over a minute before the door opened. Lily seemed to think that she was dreaming. She rubbed her eyes and did a double take. Finally she seemed to realize that the boy in front of her was real.

"James?" She was shocked.

"Lily," he said boldly. "This is a booty call."~

Lily gasped, seemingly indignant. James ran his hand through his hair nervously, trying to stand still. The redhead's face was unreadable; she bit her lip in indecision and backed up against the wall.

"Booty call?" She whispered. James had to strain to hear her. "James, this is a muggle studies project. I never planned on it getting so serious--"

James quickly cut her off as he leaned in and kissed her gently. Her hands flew to his chest, pushing him softly away. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Lily," he pleaded, looking intensely into her eyes. "I swear, the whole Taylor thing was just a plan that Sirius had to get my mind off of you. Because for me, it's _always_ been you, Lily." He placed his hand on her arm desperately, the expression adorning his face sincere. She backed into her room.

"I--I have to think about this, James," Lily stammered. His hand slid off her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

James stood limply where he was as Lily closed the door. He heard a murmur of voices inside, demanding to know how and why James Potter had been standing outside their room. Lily's firm reply silenced her year mates.

Slowly James turned and headed to the stairs. Deep in thought, he stepped off of the landing and onto the first step. With a grinding the stone stairs flattened and James lost his footing. As he twisted in midair, trying to regain his balance, his broom dropped out of his hand and slid to the bottom. In that second, James fell hard onto his right shoulder, sliding backwards down what used to be the staircase, and crashed into a wooden table at the bottom with a sickening crunch.

Though James hadn't opened his mouth at all through this whole ordeal, his fall and landing had made quite a bit of noise. Doors from both the boys' and girls' dorms flew open as the stairway resumed its usual shape. James groaned.

Lily and her friends were the first to make it down the stairs to where James was. Sirius, Remus, and Peter came soon after that. They hovered over James nervously as he clutched his arm, trying hard not to show how much pain he was in. Lily crouched down next to him and brushed his messy black hair away from his face.

"I've thought about it James," she said teasingly, hiding the concern in her smooth voice. "And I accept your…booty call."

Remus looked quizzically from James to Lily, then knelt next to his friend. Deftly he ran his hands over James's shoulder. He grimaced.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing, James," Lupin said seriously. "I think that your shoulder is dislocated.

Sirius made a noise of blatant disappointment. James was right-handed, and now he probably couldn't play quidditch. The large group congregated in the Common Room sent Peter to fetch Madame Pomfrey. Soon she arrived and brought James to the Hospital Wing. The Gryffindors slowly dispersed, worry evident on their faces. If James's shoulder was badly injured, then the Gryffindor team had little chance of beating Slytherin. Finally, only Remus, Sirius, and Lily were left by the fire. Remus caught Sirius sending him significant looks, and turned to leave. Firmly he stopped himself. Whatever was going on between Sirius, James, and Lily, he thought he had the right to know.

Sirius sighed in defeat when his friend settled himself onto a couch, but decided to confront Lily anyway.

"I think I rate him," she said before Sirius even asked. Sirius smirked. Remus gaped at her.

"_You _fancy _James_?" He demanded, in disbelief. Lily smiled mysteriously. Sirius shoved Remus in a joking manner, but the couch the he was on was very old. It toppled over backwards, and Remus lay sprawled against the stone fireplace.

Sirius took this as an advantage and quickly leaned over to whisper in Lily's ear. She laughed.

"If you say so, Sirius."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James lay broodingly on his bed in the hospital wing, plucking at a stray thread on his sheets. Poppy had healed his shoulder to an extent, but she had still told him that he would be in the hospital wing for a while, and quidditch was out of the question for at least three months.

Quietly the door to the ward opened. It was dark, and James couldn't see who had entered.

"Who's there?" He asked hoarsely. There was a light sound of footsteps.

"Just your wife," Lily responded. James smiled as Lily pulled up a bed next to his and got in. "If anyone asks, I came because you have to help me with Hairy."

She placed their 'son' at the foot of his bed. Hairy immediately proceeded to chase James's toes around under the covers. James laughed and caught Lily's hand as she got under her blankets.

"So you can forgive me?" He asked solemnly.

She smiled, though he couldn't see it in the dark. "Maybe, but only if you're very, very good."

His grip on her hand tightened. "What if I'm very, very bad?"

"That works too."

(A/n: Yes, you might catch some O.C. and Tamora Pierce lines in there. Review!)


	5. punishment

Rays of soft light hit Lily's eyelids as she snuggled deeper into her sheets. Subconsciously she realized that she held someone's hand, but she didn't put forth the effort to open her eyes.

The person next to her let out a small groan and turned over. Something dropped onto the bed near Lily's feet. It was all so perfect, Lily could almost hear harps playing.

"_WHAT_ IS THIS?!?!"

A loud yell quickly shattered Lily Evan's utopia, and her heart skipped a beat as she jerked awake. In one quick moment, the sheets were ripped off of Lily's bed. Next to her, James made a noise of mingled indignation and surprise, clutching his blankets to his chest.

Madame Pomfrey stood lividly in front of the young Gryffindors, fists balled in anger. Her breathing was fast and shallow, and two red spots burned high on her plump cheeks.

"Evans, Potter, _explain yourselves_," she demanded. Lily opened her mouth, but it was James who spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Madame Pomfrey. I asked Lily to come--"

"So I could help him care for Hairy. He's a muggle-studies project," Lily interjected. "But you see, he's a niffler, so he can be hard to watch--"

"And I see that clearly, even when you seem to find it necessary to sleep in the Hospital Wing, Miss Evans, to take care of your 'project', that it is still too much of a responsibility!" The aging witch reached into the bundle of Lily's sheet, extracting several needles, bed trays, and silver cups that were used daily in the hospital wing. She piled quite a few of these things onto Lily's bed, then produced two glittering earrings from the folds. "And _these_," she added huffily, "are _mine_."

"I'm extremely sorry about Hairy, Madame Pomfrey," James said, biting his lip to keep from smiling. "He can be a burden. But I swear, Lily was here strictly for educational purposes--"

"Out!" Poppy ordered firmly, pointing her finger at the door to reinforce her sentence. 

Meekly Lily gathered up Hairy, who was scrounging in her bedside cabinet looking for shiny things, and walked towards the door. There was a squeaking of bedsprings and James fought to remain where he was.

"My arm is hurt!" He argued.

"I have never been so insulted, Mr. Potter! I'm sure your shoulder will heal just as well in _detention_!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor Harvey surveyed the two students gravely over his spectacles.

"You two understand, of course, that you have just enabled me to fail you in this project," he said somberly.

Lily nodded, eyes on the floor. Hairy was back in his box at the back of the room, making grunting noises. James readjusted the sling that now hung from his left shoulder.

"Isn't there some kind of way we could do an alternative assignment?" He asked.

Harvey rubbed his short beard in thought. "I suppose…I'd have to think about it. But I have to take into consideration what happened between you in the Hospital Wing…"

Lily and James cringed. 

Harvey continued. "Perhaps you should ask Professor Dumbledore for his counsel. Yes…Today at supper, you ask what to do."

"But then everyone will know--" James protested. Lily kicked him under the table and smiled politely.

"You're very kind, Professor Harvey."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James waited moodily in his dorm for the rest of that day. Finally, Remus, Sirius, and Peter came to tell him that it was time to eat. James nodded and bid Remus and Peter to leave; he had to talk to Sirius about something. Once again, Remus was slightly suspicious, but left them alone. Sometimes, Sirius and James could be quite forceful.

"What's on your mind, Prongs?" Sirius asked casually, polishing his wand with his robes. James paced the confines of their room.

"When am I going to stop taking your advice?" He blurted suddenly, catching Sirius by surprise and causing several red sparks to fly out the end of his wand. Sirius waited, speechless. "I mean, first you convince Lily to spend the night with me in the common room. _That_ was a mistake! Elle nearly bit my head off, and Lils was mad at me. Then you tried to hook me up with Taylor. I'll admit, I was led to temptation, but YOU did the leading! _Now_ you told Lily to go to the hospital wing with me, and Pomfrey finds her, and now we might fail Muggle Studies!"

It took Sirius several moments for James' words to sink in, but soon he had prepared just as strong of an argument as James, and was getting slightly heated.

"Yea, well all of those times, you and Lily got a little farther--emotionally AND physically--in your relationship, didn't you? _Didn't you_?"

James rubbed his temples. "You're right. Sorry, mate."

Sirius whistled. "But you got caught? Bad luck, Prongs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore stood at the head table before the food appeared, signaling for silence. Lily gave James a distinct look, and started to rise.

"Students--what's this?" Dumbledore broke off his speech as two of his best students approached him. Whispers immediately could be heard around the room.

"Professor," Lily began. "James and I have something to tell you."

James looked to Professor Harvey, hoping to old man could break the news. Oblivious, the Muggle Studies teacher continued to stare hopefully at the golden platter. No help there.

"Yes?" The headmaster asked serenely.

James sighed. "Lily accompanied me to the Hospital Wing last night," the boy explained, very much aware that every ear in the Great Hall was listening intently.

"Indeed?" Dumbledore said calmly. 

Lily nodded, claret-red.

"And why would that be?" Albus pried.

"Because I asked her to," James answered confidently. When Lily tried to speak, he cut her off. "I take full responsibility."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. James thought that he had probably seen right through his lie, but didn't back down. The whispers got louder, more excited.

"Well James, Ms. Evans, I think that this is punishment enough," the headmaster proclaimed firmly. "You may take your seats."

Humbly, Lily and James returned to the Gryffindor table. And Lily _did_ notice how humble James was being lately.

"Punishment enough?" She whispered, so only James could hear. "I think this is punishment too much."


	6. the fight

(Wow, just realized how many reviews I have! I haven't been putting in enough effort for you guys…sorry…But now my computer is working again (knock on wood) and I can update. If only I could find my plot outline!)

Humbly, Lily and James returned to the Gryffindor table. And Lily _did_ notice how humble James was being lately.

"Punishment enough?" She whispered, so only James could hear. "I think this is punishment too much."

James bit his lip in an effort to keep from grinning as the students around them whispered and giggled to each other. At the Gryffindor table, Sirius was doubled over in raucous laughter and Elle was shaking her head disapprovingly. Slowly a sly smile stole over James's face, despite his efforts for a bland expression. Lily walked resolutely next to him, face bowed in shame. He elbowed her lightly.

"Lighten up, Lils," he urged with a small laugh. "Every guy in here is dying to be me right now. But I'm enjoying myself too much to pass this up…" With a quick movement he slid his arm around Lily's waist. Several of his friends yelled triumphantly, and the girls giggled and gasped even louder.

"James," Sirius begged, clutching his sides, "James, stop! It's--" He silently quaked with laughter. "--It's too much!"

As Lily resumed her place next to Elle, she couldn't quite hide the small smile playing across her lips. James turned towards the other tables and bowed extravagantly. The noise of cheering went up to the point where Dumbledore had to stand up. Immediately a silence fell over the premises.

"Thank you, James," the headmaster said in a bemused voice. "But that is quite enough. Students, you forget that your supper gets cold."

His statement proved true as the noise of clattering forks and knives, until then laying forgotten on the tables, were picked up.

"I bet you liked that, didn't you, James?" Remus teased.

"Yea yea! I bet that was the highlight of your week!" Peter chimed in.

"Shut it, Wormtail," Sirius growled, running his fingers through his dark hair. "And you, Moony, shouldn't talk either. We don't berate you and Elle for being together, so you should nose out of James's business!"

Immediately Peter reddened and took an unnatural interest in his potatoes as Remus pushed peas around his plate with a fork.

"Geez, Padfoot, I didn't meaning anything by it…" Remus amended softly. Sirius nodded and returned to contemplating his next prank on the Slytherins. No one noticed that James and Lily had stayed silent during the whole exchange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dinner had just disappeared from the golden platters as everyone rose and stretched. 

"Hey Evans!" A Ravenclaw 7th year yelled. Lily turned to face him. "Evans! If I hurt my hand, will you sleep with me, too?"

Lily turned bright red and looked down, her hands quickly starting to shake in anger. Elle opened her mouth to make a sharp retort, but James had already stepped forward.

"Maytag!" He shouted furiously, injured arm forgotten. "You take that back!"

Ralph simply smirked and made obscene gestures at Lily. Suddenly he was falling backwards, having been bowled over by James. In quick succession the Gryffindor boy had punched the blond youth in the stomach. Ralph groaned and rolled to the side. His leg thrashed out and caught James in the groin. 

"Foul!" Sirius roared. "That was so below the belt!"

"Literally," Remus supplied.

Ignoring the burning pain in his…well, you know…James surged forward and connected his fist solidly with the side of Ralph's perfectly manicured head.

"Enough!"

The cold voice of Professor Gros, head of Slytherin house, echoed down the corridor. Quickly the scuffle halted.

"Well, well Potter," Gros drawled. "You're seem to be getting into a lot of trouble lately. Maytag?"

Ralph lay on the ground, whimpering and covering his head. Gros called him again, more forcefully. The boy raised his head, revealing a bloody temple and swollen lip.

"Sets, accompany Maytag to the Hospital Wing," the potions master ordered. Presently Ralph's year mate helped him to stand. The crowd dispersed. "You Gryffindors, return to your common room. No, Potter, you stay with me."

Everyone obeyed, rebellious looks on their faces. James licked the blood off his lip as the hall emptied of his friends. Gros's shadowy face turned toward him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When James returned to the common room at a very late time, he found it packed with his friends.

"What're you in for?" Sirius asked hastily. James heaved a deep sigh.

"Just…the usual," he responded mock-casually. They hissed in sympathy and Katrina, a 5th year, lifted the back of James's bloody shirt.

Raw welts criss-crossed his back. There were more than five.

"That's not right," Elle stated. "Ralph isn't even in that sour pickle of a potion teacher's house."

James gaped at her. Knowing Elle, he would have thought that she would tut at him and tell him he had it coming.

"Well, here's the good news mate." Sirius cracked his knuckles. "Maytag is going to be sitting out for the next quidditch match. You gave him a concussion. Hah!"

"Serves the little snipe right!" Remus agreed, smiling in spite of himself

The others nodded heartily.

"Well, that is indeed good news, but I'm afraid you've all forgotten that I won't be playing, either." He motioned to his damaged shoulder. "But, could I please be alone with Lily for a while? We need to talk."

When they were finally alone, Lily and James dropped onto a couch contentedly. Still, there was a feeling of unease in the room.

"Lily," James said after much hesitation, "I'm sorry about what happened back there. I can't believe that Ralph would have the nerve to--to…"

Gently Lily stopped him and smiled. "No harm done, James, except maybe to you. How are the jewels?"

It took James several seconds to understand what she meant, but he accepted the joke with a smile.

"They'll be fine, thanks. Now, the other thing….I noticed at dinner that you didn't say anything when Remus was teasing. If you don't want…to be a couple, I mean. just say the word. Or, words." He finished somewhat lamely, visibly apprehensive. 

Lily's brow went up. "You didn't say anything either, Mr. Potter. I simply felt guilty because you had taken the blame for me in front of everyone. I thought you would rethink liking me. And then, once again, back there. You seem to get into a lot of trouble on my behalf."

James smiled gratefully. "Anything for you, my dear Lily. So…we're a…a couple now?" he couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of his low voice.

"We are a couple, James. You can count on that."


	7. the match

The next week passed in a blur for James. All he could remember was that he would now sit next to Lily at every class, they would do their homework together, and have most pleasant rendezvous' in empty classrooms. After six years of liking Lily Evans, she was finally his, and he couldn't believe it.

The next Saturday, James walked into the common room to find a mass of people clustered around the bulletin board. Sirius flashed him a grin and brandished a piece of paper in the air, making his way towards his best friend.

"Did you hear, Prongs?" Sirius asked. "Hogwarts's favorite couples award, most eligible bachelor, and most sought-after female. Take a look, mate." He thrust the parchment at James, a reckless grin on his face.

Suspiciously, James took the list and read it quickly.

****

Hogwarts's 5 favorite couples:

Hugh Turnman (Rav. 7) & Jessie Blackwood (Rav. 7)

James Potter (Gryff. 6) & Lily Evans (Gryff. 6)

Andrew Sets (Rav. 7) & Emma Doeing (Huff. 6)

Chris Harley (Slyth. 5) and Patty McHue (Huff. 4)

Silas Burns (Rav. 5) & Adrienne Macking (Gryff. 5)

Hogwarts's 5 most eligible bachelors:

Sirius Black (Gryff. 6)

Thomas Grinnings (Huff. 6)

Ralph Maytag (Rav. 7)

Connor Pritchard (Slyth. 7)

Steven Durn (Gryff. 5)

Hogwarts's 5 most sought-after females:

Kelly Lizenson (Rav. 6)

Alexia Miller (Gryff. 7)

Lily Evans (Gryff. 6)

Lia Turner (Huff. 7)

Maggie Boyer (Slyth. 5)

James grinned, handing the paper back to his friend. "We made number two after only a week!"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, well I made number one most eligible!"

"Only because I'm no longer eligible, and you shouldn't be either!" James retorted. "Haven't you asked out Kelly yet?" Sirius shook his head and jokingly shoved James's shoulder.

Remus, seeing their laughter, hastened down the stairs from the boys' dorms and joined their circle.

"What's so funny?" The brown-haired boy asked. Sirius showed him the list with a content smirk. 

"I'm taking Kelly to the end-of-year ball, it would seem," Sirius said smugly. "And James and Lily get to open the dance. How adorable…"

"What do you mean, 'it would seem you're taking Kelly'?" James asked quickly, not failing to notice they Sirius and Kelly were bother number one on their lists.

Remus frowned at James. "Well, the boys on the most eligible list always ask the corresponding girls," he said slowly, seeming to think there was something horribly wrong with James's mind.

"But Lily is on that list, and she's going with me!" James protested, certain that he was seeing something his friends couldn't. They inspected the list once more.

"Oh, ouch," Sirius said. "Yeah, you're opening the dance with her, mate, but tradition says she's going with…Maytag."

James gaped at them. "That prat I punched out yesterday?!?" He yelled, causing everyone in the vicinity to jump and look at their group.

Lily, hearing the commotion from up the stairs, hurried over to James. "What are you yelling about?" She asked impatiently. Sirius passed the paper over, and she scanned it quickly. "Look, James, we're number two!"

"Keep reading," James said glumly. She rolled her eyes and continued down the list.

"Uh-oh," Lily said after several moments. James felt thoroughly agitated.

"'Uh-oh' is right," he muttered. "Who's in charge of this thing?"

"The seventh years," Lily answered. "Maybe I can talk to Alexia, see if we can get something switched. Calm down, James," she snapped. "I don't want to go with Ralph any more than you want me to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Lily and James walked into the Great Hall hand-in-hand, they were met with a loud applause. Judging from the still-red faces of the other favorite couples in the room, James quickly assessed that this was their initiation, per se. They smiled and took their seats.

After several minutes, a sound familiar to a chant had started at the Hufflepuff table. It wasn't long till it made its way onto all the tables and James could understand what was being said.

Students were banging their hands on the tables to the beat of "_Favorite couples kiss, favorite couples kiss…"_

Lily's eyes widened and James looked at her for confirmation. She nodded slightly, and the 'favorites', as they were called, stood. There, amid the chanting of their peers, Lily and James shared their first public kiss. It seemed that they were not the only ones. Silas Burns and Adrienne Macking were both bright red and trembling slightly. Their tables cheered wildly.

Sirius caught James's eye from his place two seats down as they resumed their seats and winked. James smiled at him and squeezed Lily's hand, not sure what to think of this new publicity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When James woke the next morning and went downstairs, three fifth years immediately confronted him.

"Maytag is playing!"

"We're doomed--"

"--Recovered fully--"

"You have to play!"

They stopped their frantic pleading to watch his reaction. He carefully registered what he had just heard.

"Ralph Maytag is playing in the match tomorrow?" He asked slowly. They nodded. "And you think _I_ should play because of it?"

Steven Durn, one of the most eligible and seeker on the Gryffindor team stepped forward. "You have to, James," he reasoned. "Because I looked at the records. Tomorrow is supposed to be sunny and windy. Maytag's team usually scores fast in those conditions. He has them do that one play--I forget what it's called--where the seekers split at midfield and make a vertical line. We always have trouble with it. Our only hope is getting the snitch early, so we _need_ you!"

James rubbed his right shoulder. "But I'm injured," he explained. "I'm under strict orders not to play."

"Since when have you care about rules?" Steven countered, and James had to admit he had a point. Lately he hadn't been himself.

"Fine," he finally agreed. "I'm in. But don't go shouting it everywhere. Let's let Maytag get overconfident, thinking I'm out. I'll just give him a little surprise tomorrow."

The fifth years nodded conspiringly and walked away.

"You're playing tomorrow?" Sirius's voice was right next to James's ear. He spun around.

"I have to. You heard them. Can't let Maytag take away all my glory."

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Excellent. About time you broke a rule. Your glory being a quidditch win….And Lily?"

"Did I hear my name?" Lily laughed, coming toward them. Sirius waved and James wrapped his arms around her.

"We were just talking about James's glorious return to the pitch," Padfoot construed. 

"Return?" Lily repeated, unsure. "But he's out for another two months."

"But Lils, they need me," James justified. "Maytag has recovered, and--"

"And you haven't," she said incredulously. James looked down.

"I'm playing, Lily. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"No!" She said forcefully. "You can't!"

"I don't have to do whatever you say!" James growled.

"Then I guess I have nothing to say to you!" She spun on her heel and left the tower without looking back. 

Sirius clapped James on his uninjured shoulder. "PMS," he consoled. "Don't worry about it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Classes ended at 11:00 on Monday to give the players time to get ready and the students time tog et to the pitch. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus walked to the changing rooms together, then Remus and Peter left to the stands. James and Sirius Were the last ones into the locker rooms, where they--especially James--were greeted enthusiastically. In no time at all, it was time for the match to begin.

The Ravenclaw team was already waiting in their sapphire robes when James and his team walked out to meet them. James would have paid all the gold in his vault to be able to see the look on Ralph's face at that moment whenever he wanted.

"What about your shoulder?" The Ravenclaw captain quipped. James shrugged, hiding his wince of pain.

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch ordained. James and Ralph clasped hands. 

Ralph pulled hard, causing James's shoulder to jolt. He clenched his teeth and bore it, mounting his broom. The whistle sounded.

Right away James was in the air, watching Sirius and Ralph scuffle with each other to gain posession of the quaffle. Sirius got it and tore away, heading towards the three golden goal hoops.

Andrew Sets, the Ravenclaw keeper, blocked Sirius's shot and threw the ball to Ralph. James tore his eyes from the flying figures below him and watched for the snitch.

Immersed in his own world of guided awareness, James was shocked to look at the scoreboard and see that Ravenclaw was 90 points ahead. He grimaced and looked down angrily. Suddenly he saw it. There, several feet off the ground, the snitch was hovering.

At first no one noticed as James leaned into his dive. Halfway there, Ralph saw him and yelled something to one of his beaters. Feet away from the fluttering golden ball, a bludger came pelting out of nowhere at James. The boy twisted, and instead of it hitting his head, it rammed into his right shoulder. He cried out and fell to the ground.

After several moments of lying there in excruciating pain, James noticed something sharp digging into his back. He carefully reached his left hand underneath him and pulled the snitch out, holding it high. Cheers broke out from the Gryffindor end, but James didn't hear the announcer shouting out the final score. He dropped into a dead faint.


End file.
